Control Will Plus Jack
by SexyNerd
Summary: Will Turner and Jack Sparrow having fun in a computer lab. The first draft was typed in a conversation...


Will walked into the computer lab and looked around. "Number 13 or number 2," he mumbled to himself as he examined both computers and the ones beside them. Number 13 was next to a tall woman with spikey shoes and fake looking hair. The other was next to Jack sparrow. He knew which to sit down in.   
  
"Sparrow," Will nodded his head at his former lover as he pulled out the chair and sat down.   
  
Jack grunted. He waved a little and went back to what he was typing.   
  
Will leaned over and took a peek at his screen. Green and red squiggly underlines were all over the document. "Having trouble?"   


"No trouble at all," he right clicked on _teh_ and it turned into _the_.   
  
"Don't forget to save," Will winked and went back to his own machine.   
  
Jack glared and before he could figure out how to save the bloody thing, the cursor stopped moving and none of the menus would come down.   
  
"Blasted!" Jack gave a pound to the side of the desk.   
  
"All full of tension, are you?" Will winked. He pressed Ctrl+S on his own machine and the harddrived ticked once.   
  
Jack glared.   
  
Will smiled.   
  
"Think I'm stupid, aye?" He reached over to Will's machine and pressed Ctrl+z.   
  
Will gasped. "Sparrow!"   
  
Jack laughed to himself.   
  
"Nice work, Sparrow," will re-typed the E that had been erased. "I don't like others touching my things."   
  
Now he was having fun. Jack shook out his hands, then waited for the right moment. When Will was busy highlighting he reached over and pressed CTRL + X.   
  
"Blasted!" Will blurted out, much like Jack had earlier. He reached down to press Ctrl+Z but will held his hands back.   
  
"Oh no you don't"   
  
"Let go!"   
  
Will relaxed his hands.   
  
"I won, I won-" Jack started a small dance in his seat. The others in the room were staring with disapproving faces. While Jack was busy doing his happy dance, Will pressed Ctrl+V, and all that had been cut was pasted back on. He quickly reached down and pressed Ctrl+S before Jack could do anything about it.   
  
The document was saved, and the two started a small catfight--Jack trying to keep Will's hands away from the keyboard, and Will trying to push Jack's hands away. In the background Jack's screen remained frozen.   
  
Liz, a girl deep in concentration at another station, turned in her seat from a her computer across the way, ready to yell out a mild profanity but she stopped with her mouth open when she saw what the two were doing.   
  
Both of the men were holding on to each other's arms tight, as if frozen in the middle of their fight like Jack's computer screen, but they were looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"It's been a long time," Will said nervously, with a change in his voice.   
  
Jack swallowed and nodded in response to his former lover's words.   
  
"Wait right here," Will let go of Jack's hands and turned to his screen again. He minimized the word processor and opened up the Internet browser.   
  
"What are you-"   
  
"Shh," Will shushed him and typed in an address. Jack watched as Will navigated through an Ecards website, picking out a lovely Ecard with a teddy bear holding a yellow heart. There was soft background music.   
  
"What's your email address?" Will asked him.   
  
Jack swallowed. "BlackPearlCaptain@Aol.com" he said.   
  
Will winked at him and began to type a message.   
  
"Isn't this a little useless, what with me being able to see-"   
  
"Shh."   
  
  
_Be my valentine,  
Love,  
W. T._   
  
  
He typed.   
  
"It's not V-"   
  
"SHH."   
  
Will pressed send. "Check your email," he said with a sly grin on his face.   
  
Jack obliged quickly and went to his account through aol.com. There was a new letter--it was an Ecard. An Ecard from Will. He opened it and read it.   
  
"So, what do you think?" Will asked anxiously.   
  
It was hard to see what Jack was looking at, as he had to move to the next computer, his still frozen.   
  
Jack closed the browser quietly and crawled back over to his seat next to Will.   
  
Will remained anxious. "So?"   
  
Jack's face broke out into a smile. "Lets go to my place," he whispered and Will was already standing up, Ctrl+P pressed quickly without missing a beat.   
  
The two walked out of the room with their arms linked, making sure to go past the printer where Will pulled his document out and they left, enamored.


End file.
